Кэм Солусар
|принадлежность=*Орден джедаев *Галактическая Империя **Элита Тёмной стороны *Новый Орден джедаев *Новая Республика *Галактический Альянс| |учителя=*Раник Солусар (мастер-джедай) *Вилл Гойр (тёмный джедай) *Люк Скайуокер (мастер-джедай) |ученики=*Окта Рэмис }} Кэм Солусар ( ) — человек, рыцарь-джедай, который перешёл на Тёмную сторону Силы, но был возвращён к Светлой стороне благодаря усилиям Люка Скайуокера. После встречи со Скайуокером Кэм стал одним из первых студентов, поступивших на учебу в Академию джедаев на Явине-4. Позже он стал мастером-джедаем и женился на Тионне. Кэм Солусар дважды добивался невероятного успеха: как бывший джедай, избежавший имперской Чистки, и как бывший тёмный джедай, сумевший избавиться от влияния Императора. Биография Тёмный джедай left|thumb|Солусар. Кэм Солусар был сыном великого мастера-джедая Раника Солусара, который женился, несмотря на то, что Совет джедаев Старой Республики не одобрял браки. Около 19 ДБЯ у Раника родился сын, которого назвали Кэмом. Он научился от отца некоторым приёмам использования Силы, однако ему не хватало систематического образования. После Войн клонов Раник Солусар погиб от рук Дарта Вейдера. Во время Великого истребления джедаев Кэм остался жив, не примкнув при этом к палачам. Он предпочёл укрыться в удаленных звёздных системах вне пределов галактических спиралей. Когда же Солусара отыскали, его подвергли пыткам и сломали; он перешёл на тёмную сторону Силы. Память о его прошлой жизни была стёрта, а сам Кэм прошёл переподготовку в качестве элитного бойца Императора и был направлен на Бисс. На Вджуне Вил Гойр обучал Солусара технике боя на световых мечах. thumb|Кэм Солусар и Люк Скайуокер на Оссусе Кэм впервые повстречал Люка Скайуокера на планете Неспис VIII примерно в 10,5 ПБЯ. Чувствуя большую силу Солусара, Скайуокер вознамерился вернуть его к свету. С огромным трудом ему удалось помочь Кэму побороть тьму внутри себя и принять светлую сторону. Кэм отправился вместе с Люком на Оссус и помог ему в битве против имперских войск. После этого он был назначен генералом Сил обороны Новой Республики. После победы над тёмными джедаями на Оссусе Солусар организовал диверсионную атаку против флагмана Императора и уничтожил его. Джедайское обучение left|thumb|Спарринг Солусара с Хорном под наблюдением Люка. Поначалу пути двух джедаев разошлись, но им было суждено вновь повстречаться на Явине-4 во время создания там Академии джедаев в 11 ПБЯ. Хотя Кэм и был намного старше других студентов, он сумел доказать, что достоин стать учеником Скайуокера и в конечном итоге получил титул рыцаря-джедая. Дружба между Люком и Кэмом становилась всё крепче. В итоге Люк попросил своего ученика спланировать и проследить за своей свадьбой с Марой Джейд. Кэм подготовил первую церемонию, а во время второй остановил нападавших, чтобы свадьба могла продолжиться. За время, проведенное на Явине-4, Солусар полюбил джедая-историка Тионну. Они поженились в 25 ПБЯ. Когда Скайуокер покидал Академию для решения ряда галактических конфликтов, он назначил Кэма её администратором. Солусар придерживался мнения, что светлая сторона являлась единственно верным аспектом Силы, а тёмная — лишь её тенью. Юужань-вонгская война Во время вторжения юужань-вонгов Кэм и Тионне взяли на себя ответственность по защите юных студентов Академии джедаев. Когда на второй год вторжения Бригада мира атаковала Академию, Кэм спрятал детей и защищал их до тех пор, пока не прибыли Энакин Соло и Тэлон Каррде. Дети были эвакуированы на «Диком Каррде» и «Странствующем риске» на базу «Мау». Кэм и Тионна также исследовали Ядро с целью отыскать мир для новой джедайской базы. Они выбрали планету Затмение. thumb|right|Кэм Солусар. Когда Затмение пришлось эвакуировать, Кэм и Тионна оставались вместе с детьми вдалеке от боевых действий на протяжении всей войны. По окончании вторжения Кэм посоветовал Люку реорганизовать Новый Орден джедаев на планете Оссус, с чем Скайуокер согласился. После реорганизации, Солусар стал членом Совета мастеров. Вторая галактическая гражданская война Во время Второй галактической гражданской войны Кэм и Тионне оберегали Академию джедаев на Оссусе. Когда погибла Мара Джейд Скайуокер, многие джедаи отправились на Корусант на её похороны, оставив Кэма и Тионне ответственными за рыцарей и падаванов. Джейсен Соло, который к тому моменту принял титул Дарт Кейдус и захватил власть в Галактическом Альянсе, отправил на Оссус Гвардию Галактического Альянса, официально для защиты академии, а на самом деле для контроля за джедаями при помощи угроз. Кэм и Тионна не смогли их остановить. Когда позднее джедаи дезертировали из Галактического Альянса, Кайдус приказал казнить всем мастеров и рыцарей. Некоторые погибли от кома-газа, а некоторые пали жертвой снайперов. Падаваны были окружены на территории внешнего периметра. Кэм и несколько выживших джедаев были вынуждены спрятаться и оставаться в тени, пока ситуация не проясниться. Тем не менее, Тионна Солусар отправилась сразиться с майором Саллом Серпой — командующим операцией против джедаев. Серпа принялась обстреливать джедаев, засевших в укрытии, желая заставить их попасть под огонь снайперов. Кэм был вынужден покинуть убежище и был серьёзно ранен тремя снайперскими выстрелами. Против всех шансов, Кэм выжил и вместе с Тионной восстанавливал здоровье на Эндоре. Сразу по окончании войны джедай Джейден Корр обнаружил старую имперскую фабрику клонов, где находился сумасшедший клон Кэма Солусара — Альфа. Рост напряжённости Кэм был одним из многих джедаев, сопровождавших гранд-мастера Люка Скайуокера, когда члены Службы безопасности Галактического Альянса вместе с охотниками за головами арестовали его в 43 ПБЯ. Кэм активировал свой меч и отразил несколько выстрелов в землю, защищая Люка и остальных. Скайуокер был вынужден согласиться сотрудничать с главой государства Натаси Даалой и был изгнан с Корусанта. На его место Даала посадила Кента Хамнера. Мастер Солусар и другие рыцари быстро разочаровались в слабой лидерской позиции Хамнера и его сотрудничестве с Даалой. Совет проголосовал за смещение его с поста гранд-мастера Ордена и лишения места в Совете. За кулисами В комиксе «Союз» Кэм напоминает актёра Брюса Уиллиса. Солусар должен был впервые появиться в комиксе «Lightsider», по хронологическим рамкам расположенным между «Тёмной империей» и «Тёмной империей II», но проект был закрыт. Поэтому Кэм впервые появляется в «Тёмной Империи 2», фактически не имея предыстории. В трилогии «Академия джедаев» упоминается, что он был побеждён Люком Скайуокером в игре «Световой меч» и вернулся на светлую сторону. Встреча Люка и Кэма описана в радиопостановке второй части «Тёмной империи». Появления * Lightsider * Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand * Dark Empire II 2: Duel on Nar Shaddaa * Dark Empire II 3: World of the Ancient Sith * Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss * Dark Empire II 5: The Galaxy Weapon * Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness * ''Dark Empire II'' audio drama * Empire's End * ''Empire’s End'' audio drama * I, Jedi * Jedi Search * Dark Apprentice * Champions of the Force * * Darksaber * Star Wars: Union * The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught * The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse * The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest * The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * The New Jedi Order: Star by Star * The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream * The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way * The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War * Legacy of the Force: Inferno * Legacy of the Force: Fury * Crosscurrent * Riptide * Fate of the Jedi: Outcast * Fate of the Jedi: Abyss * Fate of the Jedi: Vortex * Fate of the Jedi: Conviction * Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse Источники * * The Essential Guide to Characters * The Jedi Academy Sourcebook * Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam * * Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * * The Essential Chronology * Handbook 3: Dark Empire * ''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * The Dark Side Sourcebook * * The New Jedi Order Sourcebook * The New Essential Guide to Characters * Power of the Jedi Sourcebook * Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds * * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide * The New Essential Chronology * Star Wars: The Comics Companion * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force * * The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force * * * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Джедаи, мастера боя Категория:Люди Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Элита Тёмной стороны Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Члены Совета Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Мастера-джедаи Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Сил обороны Новой Республики Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев Категория:Джедаи-стражи